1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to firearms and, more specifically, to an attachable accessory for a firearm gun rail.
Gun rails are brackets fastenable to firearms, such as, rifles and handguns for the purpose of attaching accessories, such as scopes, lasers, lights, etc. to the firearm. The rail portion is standardized while the bracket portion is manufactured in a variety of fastening elements and configurations dependant on the type of firearm and the gun rail may comprise a plurality of spaced rails for attachment of a plurality of accessories.
The present invention provides a gun rail article comprising housing having an attachment portion with vertically extending exterior walls to an image portion with said attachment portion having a channel extending between opposing walls and wherein at least one housing side wall has a pair of spaced fasteners movable to engage channel resident flexible locking tabs thereby enabling the anchoring of the gun rail article to the gun rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other mountable devices designed for gun rails.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they where designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is thus desirable to provide a gun rail article having an image portion and an attachment portion mountable to a gun rail forming an ornamental or accessory device for a gun rail.
It is further desirable to provide a gun rail article wherein said image portion and said attachment portion may be separable for varying the image portion of said gun rail article.